My Second Life
by Thundergryphon
Summary: Kitty!Prowl/Jazz- Jazz falls to pieces after Prowl is killed. Prowl discovers there was something important Jazz never got to tell him, so he is granted a chance to return to the living to find out. The only condition is, he is returned as a catbot.
1. Chapter 1

My Second Life

By: Thundergryphon

A/N So I know this concept is a bit cliché, but I had fun writing the story. As always, comments and suggestions are greatly appreciated. =)

Pairings: Kitty!Prowl/Jazz, slight Hound/Mirage (and a few other pairings) hints

Disclaimer: Not mine…probably a good thing too ;)

Archieved: FF (dot) net-Thundergryphon Y!Gallery-ChaosToGlory

* * *

Joor – One Earth Day Orn - About Two Earth Weeks Vorn - About 83 Earth years

* * *

_The day you died I lost my way _

_The day you died I lost my mind_

-Forsaken (VNV Nation)

Prowl felt out of sorts, to say the least. Something wasn't quite right, but no matter how much he thought about it, he just couldn't put his finger on it. For one thing the immense pain he was in just moments before had subsided. Also, he felt the pull of gravity weaken and he felt strangely relaxed.

He tried to think back to what happened before he blacked out. The plan he and Jazz had come up with was fresh in his mind, and he remembered leaving with Hound and Mirage to carry out the recon mission. But it went wrong, didn't it?

He remembered being ambushed by a large group of angry Decepticons. Apparently their mission had unknowingly put them right in the middle of a Decepticon operation. There was gun and laser fire all around them, and Hound was shouting at him, then the most intense pain he had ever felt hit him from behind and his mind faded into darkness.

The tactician was now beginning to piece things together. His pain was gone, he felt truly relaxed for the first time in vorns, and he was experiencing a sensation that could only be described as 'floaty'. Prowl wondered if he was-

"Dead. Yes."

-

Prowl spun around, or tried to at least. Having no body greatly limited his movements. However, he was able to make out a figure in the darkness. The other mech was a little taller than Prowl, but there was an aura of sadness around him. He was golden in color, but his paint was dull and chipped. His optics were black and when Prowl tried to look directly into them, he felt his very essence being sucked into a darkness from which he could not escape.

Prowl quickly looked away, still a little confused.

"So, I'm really dead? I guess it makes sense. I don't suppose anyone would have been able to survive that hit. But who are you? You don't look like the kind of 'bot who guides lost sparks to Primus-"

Prowl felt a moment of panic. "Does that mean you're taking me to the Pit? But why? I've done nothing but work hard for the betterment of-"

The figure held up a hand, gesturing for silence.

"The living's beliefs of the afterlife greatly vary, and very few are accurate. Therefore, you should not assume where I will be taking you," he replied in a deep voice that chilled Prowl to his spark. Or it would have if he still had a spark.

-

Prowl was silent for a moment, still trying to grasp what had happened. It was hard to accept that he was dead, especially after everything he had been through with the Autobots.

"Wait," he exclaimed. "Hound! And Mirage! Are they alright?"

The figured smiled, looking slightly amused. "I could show you, if you'd like. Or we can skip right to our journey. We do have a long ways to be going."

"Please show me," pleaded Prowl. "I need to know that they're alright. I don't think I could forgive myself if anything happened to them."

The darkness around Prowl faded away and was replaced with familiar surroundings. The tactician recognized the inside of med bay. But it was empty, save for one dark figure in a corner.

"An orn has passed since your death," the figure commented. "Time passes slowly in the land of the living. As you can see, your two friends are not here, and therefore are fine. Come. It is time to being out journey."

"Wait," said Prowl. He was straining to see who was hunched up over in the dark corner. Soft sobs emanated through the silence.

-

Prowl's guide glided over towards the corner, Prowl following in his wake. What he saw moved the Autobot in a way nothing else ever had. Jazz was curled up in a chair next to Prowl's empty shell, openly crying. The saboteur had laced his black fingers into Prowl's white ones and had his head resting against the tactician's cheek. Trails of pink energon tricked out from under his visor and the usually upbeat third in command looked like he hadn't recharged in joors.

Prowl was honored that his best friend was keeping vigil over his empty shell, but at the same time he also felt regret. Jazz had become very important to the tactician over the vorns, and he regrettably had left many things unsaid to the saboteur. He longed for the chance to tell Jazz how much the smaller bot meant to him.

A stray thought crossed his mind. "You said that I've been dead for an orn?"

"That is correct."

"So Jazz has been here like this the entire time?"

"That is also correct."

"I don't understand this. I could understand if he was grieving for a few joors, but an entire orn? We weren't _that_ close."

-

The sound of an opening door interrupted the tactician's thoughts. He watched as Ratchet crossed the room and headed towards Jazz. The medic put a hand on the other mech's shoulder.

"Jazz, please get some rest. We're all worried about you."

"Dun wanna," came the mumbled reply.

"Jazz, I know he was your best friend, and this has been hard on all of us too. But we need you to pull yourself together. You're still third in command and you have a responsibility to all the bots on this ship."

Jazz reluctantly lifted up his head and looked at the medic. "I know Ratchet," he whispered. "But- I never got to tell him."

Ratchet smiled. "He's in a better place now. I'm sure he knows. Here." The medic handed Jazz a cube of energon. "Drink this and go have a nice long recharge. Prowl would have your aft if he knew you were moping around instead of doing your duties."

Jazz smiled slightly and untangled his hand from Prowl's before accepting the energon and heading out the door. Ratchet gave a sad look towards Prowl's shell before heading out.

-

Naturally Prowl was confused by the whole exchange.

"So Jazz has been clinging to and crying over my empty shell for an entire orn, all because there was something he didn't get to tell me?"

"It would appear so," the figure smiled.

"What is it?" Prowl inquired. The figure continued to smile.

"You know, don't you?"

"We see all that goes on everywhere, we know all that has happened, and some of what _will_ happen."

"And I suppose you're not going to enlighten me?"

"I cannot."

-

Prowl growled with frustration. Not only was he extremely curious by this point, he was also concerned for Jazz. The third in command looked like he'd been to the Pit and back and Prowl would be damned if his friend died from grief.

"Listen, death-guardian mech-"

"Mu."

"Pardon me?"

"You may call me Mu. And before you ask, you cannot go back."

"But I _need_ to go back. If Jazz is suffering this much because there's something he needs to tell me, then I think I have a right know what it is." Prowl's voice turned desperate. "I need to make sure he's okay. He's already lost so many friends. I want to at least let him know that I'm okay and that I lo-miss him."

Mu was silent and appeared to be thinking. "Normally no being who has died can be sent back to the life which they left. However, like all rules there are exceptions."

-

"Please, I'll do it," begged Prowl. He tried to make his optics look sad and vulnerable, the way the twins did to try to avoid punishment. He had no idea if it was working, because quite frankly, he had no idea if he was just a lonely consciousness, or a "ghost", as humans called them.

"Very well. This procedure has only been done a handful of times in the past, and there are several rules. The most important rule is the time limit. If you cannot discover what your friend wanted to tell you within the limit, you will come back here. However, if you do managed to find out what you want to know, you will be allowed to return to your life."

"That's fine. Just please send me back."

"Patience. There is another important rule you must keep in mind. This is a one time occurrence. Regardless if you get to return or not, this particular offer will not be available again, and you will go straight to your after life destination the next time you see me."

"That's fine," insisted Prowl. "I have to at least try."

-

"As I'm sure you understand, I cannot send you back to your original body, as it will undoubtedly cause problems. You will be assigned a temporary body in which you will be able to gain access to your friend without him knowing it's you. Allowing anyone to know who you are is against the rules. It has caused so much chaos in the past. And the time limit is one orn. That's it. If you do not manage to discover what your friend wants to tell you, you will be seeing me again."

"I got it. One orn, temporary body, no one knows who I am."

"Well then. I wish you luck. And I will be seeing you again, maybe sooner that you wish."

Prowl felt the darkness surround him again, then everything faded away.

-

~~Just in case you're interested, Mu means "nothing" in Japanese (roughly translated).


	2. Chapter 2

Joor – One Earth Day Orn - About Two Earth Weeks Vorn - About 83 Earth years

* * *

Prowl slowly onlined his optics and took a quick look around. He felt solid and heavy, so that must mean he was alive, again. But he didn't quite recognize where he was. It appeared to be some sort of monitor room, but it certainly wasn't the one on the Ark.

So did that mean-

"Oh Primus, you _are adorable_!"

Prowl felt a brief moment of panic as he was scooped up and brought to face level with Skywarp. That bastard Mu had dumped him right in the middle of the Decepticon base! Prowl started shouting and cursing out his guide.

-

Skywarp didn't seem to understand and his smile only got bigger. Wait. Skywarp was smiling at him, and had called him adorable. Prowl slowly looked down. He had paws, and a tail, and when he put his mind to it he was able to flick his ears. Slag.

"TC, come here! I found the cutest Catbot."

-

A moment later Thundercracker walked in the room to see Skywarp petting the belly of a very disgruntled Prowl.

"Warp, you know you can't keep him."

"But why not? Look at him. He needs a good home."

"Aside from the fact that Megaton would never agree to it, we're at war. It's no place for a Catbot. And then there's the fact that we have no idea where this thing came from. For all we know it could be some type of new Autobot spy."

-

Skywarp's smile fell. In the meanwhile, Prowl had caught a glimpse of himself in a monitor's reflection. He wouldn't go so far to say that he was adorable, but for a Catbot he did think he was quite handsome.

He was about the size of a large Earth wild cat; Ocelot was that breed that came to his mind. He was almost all black, except his face, paws, and the tip of his tail were white. His optics were the same bright blue as before.

-

"But TC, you have the graveyard shift for the entire next half orn. Who's going to keep me company at night?"

The blue Seeker smile and pulled his friend close, being careful not to squish Prowl.

"I'll make it up to you, any way you want me to love," he whispered in Skywarp's audio, giving the purple Seeker a lick on his neck.

Prowl shuddered involuntary. He did not need to hear that.

Thundercracker reluctantly released his partner and scratched Prowl behind the ears. "Go drop him off by the Autobot border. I'm sure he'll be able to find his way to their base. Even if he's not theirs, they'll take care of him."

"Alright, TC, I'll take him there. But I'm holding you to your promise when I get back."

=^_^= =^_^= =^_^=

Prowl had never flown before, but he already hated it. Skywarp was in his mech form so that he could carry Prowl, but the Seeker was doing all kinds of loops and drops that were making Prowl feel queasy. He was digging his claws into Skywarp's arm, but the purple mech didn't seem to notice. He was having too much fun flying.

After what seemed like days, the jet finally landed and dropped Prowl to the ground. The Catbot recognized the location; he wasn't terribly far from the Ark.

"Now you be a good Catbot and go home," instructed Skywarp as he bent down to pet Prowl. "I have to go home and get my 'apology' from TC."

-

Prowl watched the Deceptacon Seeker take off and fly into the distance. He had no idea that Thundercracker and Skywarp were that close. He was a little surprised to realize that even Decepticons could love, but he supposed not all of them were evil.

The catbot stretched out his limbs and began the trek back home.

=^_^= =^_^= =^_^=

Prowl was sitting on the hard ground, staring up at the Ark. He had made it there just as it was beginning to grow dark, but he had no way to get it. Although it was below him, he thought maybe if he just sat there looking cute and vulnerable someone would have pity and take him inside. Unfortunately, his plan worked.

-

"Hey Sunny, look what I found," exclaimed an excited Sideswipe as he scooped Prowl up. Prowl was beginning to hate his current form. He wasn't the touchy feely type so constantly having bots pick him up and pet him was something that he was not looking forward to.

"Aww, what a cute Catbot," Sunstreaker replied as he grabbed Prowl from Sideswipe.

"Hey, I found him first. Get your own."

"I stole him fair and square, Sides. You should have been paying more attention."

Prowl was being to wonder if he would make it inside in one piece. Luckily, Ironhide happened to hear the twins arguing and decided to put a stop to it.

-

"Look, I don't care who found it first, I'm taking it. How do you know this isn't some sort of Decepticon spy or weapon? I'll have Ratchet look it over, and _if_ it's just a normal Catbot, _maybe_ he'll give it back to you."

Sideswipe and Sunstreaker kept pestering Ironhide, but the older mech would not give in. Prowl was relieved that he had been rescued from the twin terrors. Now all he had to do was have Ratchet confirm that he was indeed just a normal Catbot. Then he could find Jazz and figure out what the saboteur was so broken up over.

Prowl was a bit nervous about seeing Jazz again. He only hoped the third in command was willing to tell a simple Catbot his secrets.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Thank you so much for all the reviews and favs! I'm really glad you guys are enjoying this story. Just a heads up, there's a little bit of Jazz angst in this chapter, but Kitty!Prowl's antics should even things out ;)

* * *

Cycle-One Earth Hour Joor – One Earth Day Orn - About Two Earth Weeks

* * *

Prowl sat quietly on the table in med bay, licking his paw. He wasn't sure why he was doing it, but it felt relaxing.

"So you're sure it's just a regular Catbot?" asked Optimus, glancing at Prowl.

"I've run every test that I could think of," replied Ratchet, "and I came up with nothing. It is, as you say, just a normal Catbot."

Optimus sighed. "What are we going to do with it?"

"Don't worry," replied the medic. "I know just who to give him to."

=^_^==^_^==^_^==^_^=

"Ya have got to be kidding," growled an irritated Jazz. "I'm not sparkling sitting some lost Catbot."

"Come on Jazz," urged the medic as he held Prowl out to the saboteur. "He needs someone to look after him, and I think you need someone to look after."

"No," Jazz replied flatly. "I know what you're trying to do. I don't want anyone else to take care of, so go find someone else to look after it."

"Just give it a few joors," urged Ratchet. "I promise if it doesn't work out I'll find someone else to look after him. Please Jazz, we're all worried about you."

-

Jazz growled softly and roughly grabbed Prowl, plopping the Catbot on his console. Prowl let out a hiss. What was Jazz's deal? Normally the saboteur loved and respected all creatures, but Prowl forgave him almost instantly. After hanging around Jazz for so long, Prowl could easily read Jazz's facial expressions, despite his optics being hidden. The tactician could tell his friend was in a lot of emotional pain, which would explain his actions.

"Call me if there's any problems," said Ratchet a little too cheerfully as he turned around to leave. Jazz glared at the Catbot that was staring at him, clearly annoyed at being saddled with taking care of him.

"Can we pet your kitty?" asked Hound from the next chair over. Bluestreak looked hopeful as well.

"No, you may not pet my kitty. We're working."

The other two mechs looked crestfallen. Prowl almost felt bad for them.

-

Prowl curled up on the console and slipped in and out of recharged for the next few cycles. He now understood what humans meant by the term 'catnap'. Jazz was working intently, ignoring Hound and Bluestreak's constant chatter. At one point Prowl though he saw the saboteur shedding a few tears, but since the Catbot was half in recharge it was hard to tell.

-

Finally, their shift ended and the three bots stood up from their stations. Hound and Bluestreak quickly hurried out, glad to be done work for the day. Jazz stared at Prowl. The Catbot was curled up into a ball in light recharge. Jazz almost felt guilty for waking him up, but he was hungry and figured his charge would be as well.

"Come on kitty, I'll get you some energon," he sighed as he grabbed Prowl. The tactician was a little startled at being woken up so suddenly, but he calmed down as soon as he realized he was nestled in Jazz's arms. Prowl felt safe and relaxed as Jazz carried him down the hall.

The Catbot snuggled into Jazz's chest, trying to get closer to his friend. This irritated Jazz. "Don't get comfortable. It's not like I'm keeping ya," he muttered. Prowl chose to ignore the comment.

As soon at the two of them entered the mess hall, Jazz was swarmed by eager bots who were hoping to pet Prowl.

"Your kitty is so cute!" "Did you name him yet?" "Can I pet him?" "I want to pet him." "I was first in line." "Can I hold him?"

Prowl was overwhelmed by all the attention. He was a solitary bot for the most part, happy to keep to himself. Now all of a sudden there were dozens of hands reaching for him.

-

Jazz had to threaten the entire crowd in order for them to be able to get through the door. Most of the bots backed off, but there were the few persistent ones who wouldn't leave the pair alone. The twins were the worst of the group. They felt that since they had found Prowl first, they deserved him more than Jazz did.

After a while most of the mechs in the room realized that Jazz wasn't going to give up his kitty so most wandered off. Only a few remained with Jazz and Prowl. The saboteur had gotten Prowl a small bowl of energon, which Prowl eagerly lapped up. He hadn't realized how hungry he was.

Sideswipe, Sunstreaker, and Hound were all petting the Catbot as he was eating. Prowl decided he could tolerate a few bots petting him. He hated to admit it, but it felt really nice.

-

"What did you name him?" asked Sideswipe.

"I'm not naming him, cause I'm not keeping him," replied Jazz. "Ratchet said I only have to look after him for a few joors. After that, whoever gets him can name him whatever they want."

The three bots kept suggesting different names for Prowl, and after a while Mirage and Bluestreak joined in the naming game as well.

Prowl was appalled at some of the names they came up with: Fluffy, Shnookums, Rolly, Whiskers, Sunstreaker Jr, and, to Prowl's utter horror, Mr. Pufflekins. He was really glad that Jazz wasn't going to bother naming him, if this was all they could come up with.

-

"Come on kitty," said Jazz as soon as Prowl was finished eating. He picked up the Catbot and headed out of the mess hall, much to the dismay of Prowl's entourage. Personally Prowl was glad to be out of there. He hated being the center of attention.

They walked down the hall before stopping in front of Jazz's room. He punched in his code and entered the room, dropping Prowl on the table. Prowl was glad to be back some place familiar after his little adventure in the Decepticon base. After his office, he spent more time in Jazz's room than anywhere else.

-

Prowl glanced around. Jazz's room was messier than usual, but the Catbot supposed that thing's hadn't been easy on his friend since he had 'died'. Data pads were scatted all over the table and the floor. Jazz's music collection, the only thing he actually was anal about keeping in order, was all mixed up with several of the cases just lying haphazardly on the floor. Prowl ran one of his paws along the table top. There was a thin layer of dust. Prowl flicked his ears back. It was ironic really. Jazz was always taking care of him; making sure Prowl had some energon if he was working too late, letting the tactician stay the night if he was too tired to make it back to his own room, and even doing his reports for him if Prowl was about to fall into recharge. Poor Jazz had no one to look after him.

Jazz glanced over at Prowl, who was unable to walk without stepping on the datapads. The saboteur sighed and started gathering up the pads. Prowl took this opportunity to hop off the table and jump onto Jazz's berth. He had spent many days and nights here; Jazz had told Prowl he was allowed to recharge in Jazz's room whenever he needed to, and Prowl liked to take afternoon naps here. Sometimes he even stayed here for joors at a time if Jazz was out on a mission.

-

There was this one comfortable spot that Prowl usually favored when he stayed here. The Catbot trotted over to his spot and plopped down. Though Prowl was usually more graceful, he was pretty exhausted, despite the multiple naps he had taken.

"Aw no ya don't," said Jazz as grabbed Prowl and dropped him onto the floor. "Catbots do not sleep on the berth." Prowl let out a soft hiss and retreated under the table, where there were more piles of datapads and music disk cases. Curious, he began flipping a few over to see what they were. Most of them were things he was responsible for taking care of. Jazz must have inherited all of his work.

One of the datapads Prowl flipped over contained a picture of himself. Prowl was confused. He never posed for pictures unless it was some sort of formal occasion, and this picture show him relaxed under a tree. So Jazz took this picture without him knowing. But why?

-

"Hey," growled Jazz as he snatched the picture away. "Ya do not touch this. Understand?"

Prowl backed up a little. Jazz was now looking at the picture and a few stray tears fell from under his visor. The catbot was confused. It was just a picture. It wasn't even a particularly good one. He watched his friend plod over to his berth and sit down, still looking at the picture.

After a few moments, Jazz turned the lights off and laid down, still clutching the picture. Prowl found a clear spot on the floor, turned around a couple of times, then laid down as well. He was determined to figure out what was wrong with his friend, but Prowl wasn't sure if he could do it in just one orn. He listened for a while, and once he heard Jazz enter recharge, the Catbot relaxed and drifted off too.

=^_^==^_^==^_^==^_^=

Prowl awoke to the sounds of Jazz pushing datapads onto the floor, scrambling to look for something. Prowl stood up and stretched his limbs. It felt so good. He walked out from under the table and jumped onto the near by couch. Now why didn't he think about sleeping here last night?

The tactician watched his friend spend about a quarter of a cycle looking thought the datapads before he found the one he needed. Jazz grabbed Prowl with his other hand and brought the Catbot close to his chest before walking out the door.

They headed directly for the mess hall where Jazz dropped his friend on a table. "Hey, can one of ya feed him? I gotta go give this to Optimus." Without waiting to see if anyone replied, Jazz quickly turned around and headed out the door.

To Prowl's horror, the first to bots to rush over to him were the twins. Luckily, Prowl was faster than they were. He quickly hopped off the table and made a mad dash for Mirage. Mirage at least had some tact and wouldn't tear him to pieces.

-

Mirage smiled and started petting Prowl as soon as the Catbot landed in his lap.

"Hey 'Raj, give him back."

"Yeah, we had him first."

"He obviously didn't care much for either of you," replied Prowl's savior. Ignoring the nasty looks the twins were shooting him, Mirage gathered Prowl in his arms and moved over to the energon dispenser to get Prowl some food.

-

Jazz came back not too long later, much to the twin's dismay.

"But we never get to play with him."

"Yeah, we want a turn."

Jazz ignored them and carried Prowl back to his room. He dropped the Catbot back on the table.

"I have to go work my shift now. Just stay here. I'll be back later to get ya dinner." The tactician turned and walked out of the room, leaving a confused Prowl behind. Jazz was just leaving him here for his entire shift? How was Prowl ever supposed to figure out what Jazz wanted to tell him if he couldn't spend any time with the third in command?

The Catbot wasn't sure what to do. There wasn't a whole lot to do in Jazz's room, aside from listening to music or watching movies, and it wasn't really fun to do those things alone. Prowl supposed he could always just leave and come back before Jazz's shift was over. He knew the room code, but he wasn't entirely sure he could reach the key pad in his current body.

-

In the end, Prowl decided to clean his friend's room. The mess was worse than usually, and it was really starting to irritate him. _Now, to find some good music to clean to. _Prowl searched through the disk cases to find what he was looking for. Jazz loved to interrupt Prowl while he was trying to work in his office by playing all different kinds of music. Sometimes Jazz would even insist that Prowl learn how to dance to different genres. The waltz had been quite interesting; it didn't work out so well since it obviously wasn't designed for creatures of their size or structure.

Finally, Prowl found the disk containing the Swing music he liked. Although he'd never admit it to anyone, he really enjoyed the nights that Jazz came to bother him with music. Jazz seemed to like almost every kind of music in existence, but Prowl preferred the soothing sounds of Classical and New Age. However, though he would never admit it to Jazz, the second in command liked Swing the most.

Prowl popped the disk into the player and began to dance along to the beat. It was difficult at first since he wasn't used to walking on four feet, but once he got his coordination down he was dancing all over the room. Of course he made sure to clean while he danced, but Prowl had to admit he hadn't had fun in a while. He'd been swamped with work lately and hadn't had much time to hang out with Jazz.

-

After all of the datapads were put in piles according to urgency, Prowl turned off the music and began to arrange Jazz's disk cases. His thoughts turned to those nights where Jazz would come barging into his office (Prowl used the term 'barge' because Jazz _never_ knocked) and either bring him energon, or lend a hand with the reports. Prowl really appreciated the gestures, but his favorite times where when Jazz would just come in to talk. Not about the war or anything, but anything else that crossed his mind. He even told Prowl some things that he had never told anyone else.

_Maybe Jazz and I were closer than I thought,_ mused Prowl as he continued cleaning. Now that he thought about it, Jazz had done so much for him over the vorns and never asked for anything in return. Prowl had no idea what he had done to deserve such a wonderful friend like Jazz. He only hoped the saboteur felt the same way about Prowl as Prowl did about him. The tactician was determined to find out.

=^_^==^_^==^_^==^_^=

"Hey kitty, I'm back. I brought you some energon because the twins were in the-what happened to the mess?"

Prowl was sitting on Jazz's berth, calmly liking his paw then rubbing it against his face. He looked up at the black and white bot with an innocent expression, then went back to grooming.

"Who cleaned up my room?" asked Jazz. He went over to check his room log. "But no one's been in here at all. Just you. But you're a Catbot; ya couldn't have done this!" Jazz quickly went through datapads, then looked down as his music collection. "How did ya know my system? There's only like, three bots who know it."

Prowl continued grooming. This was actually kind of fun, watching Jazz get all agitated and confused.

-

Once Jazz realized he wasn't going to find out who broke in and cleaned his room, he put the bowl of energon down on the table and practically fell back into the couch. Prowl jumped off the berth and trotted over the table and hopped up, eagerly devouring his dinner. Jazz just watched tiredly.

"You're a weird Catbot, ya know that?" commented Jazz. "I mean, ya don't seem to want to play, or be petted, and even though it makes no sense, I'm _sure_ ya cleaned my room."

Once Prowl finished eating he jumped onto the couch and settled down on Jazz lap. Oh Prowl enjoyed being petted, but only when it was Jazz who was doing it. The saboteur tentatively placed a hand on Prowl's head and gently began to scratch behind his ears. It felt really nice to the Catbot. Prowl allowed himself to relax completely and drift off into recharge, happily curled up in Jazz's lap.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: So this chapter contains those hints of other pairings that I mentioned/warned you about :P Nothing major, 'cept Hound and Raj.

* * *

Cycle-One Earth Hour Joor – One Earth Day Orn - About Two Earth Weeks

* * *

Prowl slowly onlined, enjoying the quiet of the morning. He stretched out his front legs, then stretched out his hind legs. He'd never realized how good stretching felt before. He was alone on the couch, but there was a bowl of energon waiting for him on the table.

After finishing his breakfast, the Catbot decided to go explore. He didn't think he could take another day of being cooped up here, and he really wanted to spend some time with Jazz. If he was counting right, he only had 11 joors left before he would 'die' again.

After exiting the room, Prowl cautiously peered left and right down the hall. In his small state, he was at great risk of getting stepped on, and he didn't want to take any chances. As he stepped out into the hall, he realized he had no idea what Jazz's schedule was for the day. He'd have to go exploring.

=^_^==^_^==^_^==^_^=

Prowl estimated that he had been walking around the ship for almost two cycles. With his luck, Jazz was probably out on patrol or something, and the Catbot was just walking around like an idiot. Prowl was about to go check the patrol log when he heard the five most terrifying words he'd ever heard coming from Sideswipe.

"Here kitty, kitty, kitty, kitty!!"

Prowl tore off in the opposite direction. He was not about to be caught by the twins. It was ironic, he thought as he was running. When he was a normal bot, he had no trouble yelling at the twins and keeping them in line. Now that he was a small Catbot, they terrified him.

After a while, Prowl slowed down. No one was following him, but Prowl wasn't entirely sure where he was. The corridor was dimly lit, and many doors lined the walls. After several minutes Prowl realized he was in the storage area. This particular section was rarely used, and sometimes bots would come down here if they wanted to be alone.

-

Prowl thought he head something from around the corner. Curious, he poked his head around the wall. _Well I certainly had no idea about this. _Hound and Mirage were in the poorly lit hallway, making out as if there was no tomorrow. Hound was pressed up against the wall with Mirage's hands running over all the places that made Hound shudder with desire.

_I think maybe I've been spending too much time in my office_ mused Prowl. He didn't mean to stare at the couple, but he just couldn't believe that he had no idea about their relationship. As Prowl was about to turn and leave, Mirage suddenly pulled away from Hound.

"What's wrong Raj?" asked the green mech. Mirage pointed at Prowl.

"It's-_watching us_."

"And?"

"IT'S WATCHING US!"

"Raj, it's just Jazz's Catbot. I doubt he'll tell anyone what he saw."

"I don't care! I can't do stuff with it _watching_ us."

Hound sighed and stepped away from the panicking mech. He calmly strolled over to Prowl and scooped up the white and black Catbot.

-

"Sorry little guy," he said quietly as he carried Prowl down the hall. "Raj is a bit voyeur-phobic. It was cute at first, but now it's just frustrating; he won't do anything that could potentially be seen by anyone else."

Hound stopped at the end of the hall, and Prowl recognized the main section of the ship. The green bot leaned down to whisper into Prowl's ear. "If you're interested in seeing the rest of the show, stop by my room later. I promise there are many places to hide."

With that, he put the shocked Catbot down and headed back down the dark hall. Prowl stared after Hound. Had he just been…reversed propositioned? What there even a term for what just happened? Shaking his head, Prowl trotted down the hall and decided it was going to be one of those days.

-

It did turn out to be one of those days. Since Prowl was just a sweet innocent Catbot, all the mechs were relaxed around him and didn't bother hiding anything. Prowl had gone into med bay just to see if there were any patients; Jazz seemed to end up there a lot. Ironhide was there, helping Ratchet with something. What Ratchet didn't seem to know was that Ironhide was constantly staring at him. Prowl watched the duo for almost half a cycle. Ratchet would turn away to get something, and Ironhide would stare after him, with a longing in his optics. Prowl felt bad for the red mech; Ratchet was completely oblivious. Prowl stretched out his limbs and headed out of med bay. Maybe once he got his body back he'd do something to help those two along.

-

Unfortunately for the Catbot, he still had one more surprise to discover. And it involved the twins.

Prowl was headed down the hall, still looking for Jazz. He was cautiously poking his head into various rooms, as he didn't want to witness another scene like he had with Hound and Mirage. However, when he heard the whining voice of Sunstreaker coming out of one of the rec rooms, curiosity got the best of him and he peeked in.

-

Apparently, when no one was around, Sideswipe turned into a hardcore cuddler. And the poor victim was his own brother. The Lamborghini twins were seated on one of the couches. Sideswipe was currently sitting in his brother's lap with both arms wrapped around the yellow mech and his face nuzzled into Sunstreaker's neck. Sunstreaker seemed very uncomfortable.

"Come on Sides, get off of me. What if someone walks in?"

Sideswipe just smiled and tightened his grip. "You worry too much; no one ever come here at this time of day. Don't you enjoy doing this with me?"

-

It was at that moment that Prowl decided that even though he didn't know the exact nature of the twins' relationship, he really didn't want to know. He quickly turned around and hurried back down the hall. He wasn't fast enough, as he was able to hear Sunny shouting, "Stop _touching_ me there!"

Prowl was sure that if he had been in his real body, his logic center would have melted several times over. He could he have missed all of this stuff? First Hound and Mirage, then Ironhide, and now the twins.

_I definitely need to get out of my office more,_ the Catbot mused as he continued his journey.

=^_^==^_^==^_^==^_^==^_^=

Prowl say outside the monitor room, gently licking his stomach. He wasn't sure why he kept doing these things, but they felt comforting and relaxing. He hated to say it, but it was actually kind of enjoyable, being a Catbot.

The one thing Prowl really missed was his doorwings. He kept trying to twitch them, but they weren't there. Sometimes, when he concentrated hard enough, he could almost feel them, even though they were gone. He believed it was called phantom limb syndrome. The tail kind of made up for it though. Prowl found he very much enjoyed swishing his tail back and forth.

-

Ohh, right, he was here to find Jazz. He had heard that a few of the patrols were back and that Jazz's team was working in the monitor room. Prowl quickly finished his grooming and walked into the monitor room. He located Jazz and wasted no time jumping into the Porsche's lap.

Jazz was a bit startled but relaxed once he realized it was his Catbot.

"Hey kitty, did you miss me?"

Prowl mewed and rubbed his head against Jazz's arm. Jazz smiled and began to scratch Prowl behind the ears. Prowl settled down on Jazz's lap and curled into a loose ball. He was really enjoying this 'petting' thing.

-

Prowl was lightly dozing when he felt Jazz's hand move from his head down to his belly. Prowl uncurled himself so his friend could have better access. The Catbot was enjoying having his belly petted. After several minutes Prowl realized he was enjoying this a little too much. He felt all tingly.

_Aw slag_, though Prowl as he realized that Jazz's petting was going to lead to him overloading. He knew he should get away from Jazz's petting, but it just felt so good. Prowl was now having an internal struggle. It wouldn't be right to have Jazz overload him without the other mech's permission. Wouldn't that be like reverse rape? But at the same time, it just felt so good, and Prowl had longed for Jazz to touch him this way for ages.

-

Prowl went back and forth in his mind, arguing for and against his current situation. Fortunately, his body decided for him. Prowl was so close to overload that he just let his mind go and enjoyed the sensations that ran through him. Just as the last bit of pleasure ran through him, Prowl realized that Jazz had stopped petting him and was staring at him strangely.

"Ya okay kitty? Ya jus' got really tense."

Prowl quickly forced himself to relax and slowed his breathing. Trying to cover up his embarrassment, he rubbed his head against Jazz's stomach and purred. Luckily Jazz shrugged off the Catbot's behavior and went back to work.

-

Prowl couldn't believe what had just happened. He had overloaded just from being petted. By Jazz no less. Although it had been incredibly enjoyable, Prowl couldn't help but feel guilty that he had essentially used his friend for sexual please. Yes, it was a good thing Catbot's didn't have logic centers, or Prowl was sure he would have exploded by now.

Prowl repositioned himself on his friend's lap and drifted off into a blissful recharge.

=^_^==^_^==^_^==^_^==^_^=

Prowl was sitting on one of the rec room tables, lapping up his energon. Jazz was stroking his back lightly, and Prowl was purring again. Although illogical in his mind, the purring was quite relaxing for both him and Jazz. Prowl glanced up and saw the twins on the other side of the room. He'd never be able to look at them the same again.

"Come on kitty. Let's go before your fan club finds ya," said Jazz once Prowl was finished. He picked up the white and black Catbot and headed back to his room.

-

Prowl sat quietly on the couch as Jazz finished up some work. The tactician missed doing work, in a way. But at the same time he was enjoying his freedom, and he was learning a lot about his comrades. Prowl decided that if-no, when, he got his body back, he was going to try to be more social. He realized that he had been missing out on some fun times and good friendships.

"What's on your mind, kitty?" asked Jazz as he looked over at Prowl. "Ya look so contemplative."

Prowl just meowed innocently; he really wished that he could talk. Time was running out for him, and he felt like he had made very little progress. How could he get Jazz to talk to him if Jazz had no idea who he really was? This whole thing was a mess.

-

Finally Jazz finished his work, and piled up the datapads. He walked over to his berth and laid down. Prowl was turning around on the couch, trying to find a good spot, when Jazz interrupted him.

"Hey kitty, come here."

Prowl was a little confused, but followed his friend's request and hopped up on the berth. Jazz gently pulled Prowl close to him and the Catbot snuggled into his friends chest. Jazz turned off the light, and gently stroked the side of Prowl's face. Prowl drifted off in to recharge, purring.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Thanks again for all the reviews and favs! I'm not really sure how much longer this is going to go for, but I have at least 3 more chapters planned. So enjoy =D

(And just to clear up any confusion, this was intended to be a G1 story, but I guess it could be in any universe [I'm not really too familiar with the others though])

Also, I'm so glad other people like Ironhide/Ratchet. I wasn't sure how popular the pairing was.

* * *

Prowl was currently lounging in the rec room with his 'fan club' gathered around him. Jazz was out on patrol and decided to let Prowl roam the Ark for the day.

"Now ya behave," he had told Prowl. "And stay away from the twins."

Prowl was starting to get used to all of the petting and decided to indulge his friends for a while. He had been sitting in the rec room for almost half a cycle while various mechs had taken turns petting him. Now that the morning shift was in full swing, the rec room was slowly emptying until Prowl was eventually alone.

The Catbot jumped off the table and headed out into the hallway. He couldn't explain it exactly, but he was feeling a little mischievous. But who should he bother? As he trotted down the hallway, he felt something go by him. But there was nothing there.

Prowl's Catbot senses were telling him, however, that there _was_ something there. _Ahh, Mirage_, thought Prowl. _This should be fun_.

-

Prowl quickly ran after the invisible bot. He didn't know how, but as a Catbot, he could tell exactly where Mirage was. Prowl felt Mirage stop walking, so the Catbot stopped as well. Mirage started walking again and Prowl followed suit. This 'game' went on for almost a quarter cycle before Mirage broke into a run.

Prowl could almost feel the nervousness radiating from the blue and white bot. Ohh, this was a lot of fun.

The tactician was happily bounding down the hall after the invisible Mirage, and taking great amusement in his friend's discomfort. Part of Prowl was scolding himself for doing such an immature thing. But the Catbot part of Prowl was having too much fun to listen. Prowl decided to let himself go for once and enjoy his time off.

-

Hound was coming down the hall and Prowl managed to stop short a few feet from the green bot.

"Hound!" Mirage dropped his invisibility and threw himself into his lover's arms.

"Raj? What's wrong?"

Mirage pointed at Prowl. "It's following me!"

Hound looked blankly at Mirage. "What's the problem?"

"It was following me while I was invisible. It _knows_."

-

"Raj, I think you're just imagining things. It's just a cute little Catbot. It was probably just a coincidence."

"I'm telling you, it has it out for me."

"Whatever you say Raj. Look, I'll even get rid of it for you."

-

Once again, Hound scooped up Prowl and carried him down the hall.

"Don't listen to Mirage, kitty. You keep following him around as much as you can; he runs to me whenever you're around, and I get to 'comfort' him. If you know what I mean." The jeep winked at Prowl before setting him down.

Prowl shook himself off and headed off to medbay. Playing with Mirage had been fun, but the second in command figured it was time to move on. He knew two lovesick bots who needed a good kick in the aft.

=^_^==^_^==^_^==^_^=

Prowl sat on a table watching Ironhide and Ratchet arguing. Ratchet seemed to think there was no reason for Ironhide to be 'hanging out' in medbay, and Ironhide seemed to disagree.

"It's my break and I can spend it however I want," the red mech declared.

"Why would you want to spend your break in medbay? There's no one here to visit."

"Well maybe I want to spend my break with you."

Ratchet sighed. "I'm sure there are better things you could be doing."

-

Prowl watched with amusement. He really hadn't paid attention before, but now that he thought back on it, he was pretty sure these two had been dancing around each other for quite a while. The mischievous part of Prowl decided that the two friends needed a little help. He just needed to act at the right moment.

He watched for a little while longer while the two continued to argue what Ironhide should be doing on his break. Personally, Prowl thought they should just interface the slag out of each other and be done with it.

-

Finally, he saw an opening. Ratchet was trying to push Ironhide out the door, but the other mech was resisting. Prowl quickly jumped off the table and set about rubbing himself against the legs of the two mechs. As he had hoped, it was throwing off their balance.

"Come on, Ironhide. Just leave."

"I'm trying, but this damned Catbot is making it difficult."

Prowl smiled. His plan was working. Now, for the final touch. The tactician waited for just the right second before going behind Ironhide and suddenly jumping into the back of the other mech's leg.

Ironhide was surprised and thrown off balance. He fell forward right into Ratchet and they both went down on the floor. Prowl mewed in delight; ohh, this was perfect. Ironhide was laying right on top of Ratchet and they were both just staring at each other, looking rather embarrassed.

-

"Err, sorry," stammered Ironhide. "I tripped. I mean, that Catbot, tripped me. I mean-"

Ratchet stared back at his friend as realization dawned on his face. Prowl was sure if the medic was human he would be blushing.

Slowly, Ratchet reached up and caressed Ironhide's face. "I'm sorry, 'Hide" he said quietly. "I had no idea." He gently pulled Ironhide's face to his and began to kiss the red mech. A very shocked Ironhide only hesitated for a few seconds before kissing his friend back.

-

Prowl was satisfied with the results and turned to head out of medbay. He took one last look behind him and saw the two bots still on the floor with their arms wrapped around each other.

The tactician grinned and trotted off with his tail straight up, feeling proud of himself. If only it were always this easy to get two bots together.

=^_^==^_^==^_^==^_^=

"It's the weirdest thing," commented Jazz as he stroked Prowl's back. "No one's seen Ratchet _or_ Ironhide all day. It's like they both disappeared or something."

The Catbot grinned. He knew it was sparklingish, but he was really smug with himself right now. He only hoped the two of them were making the best of their alone time.

Prowl rolled onto his back so Jazz could rub his belly, and the saboteur happily complied. Prowl sighed in contentment. He was opposed to this whole Catbot thing at first, but now that he was used to his new body, he was really starting to enjoy it. However, he knew his time limit was fast approaching.

-

Jazz was working on some reports, mostly things Prowl would be handling, if he was alive. The saboteur had put on some classical music, and Prowl found himself feeling very relaxed. He had curled into a ball and was lightly dozing. He was half listening to the music, until a song he really liked came on.

Prowl pulled himself onto his stomach to give the song his full attention. About halfway though, he glanced over at Jazz and noticed his friend was crying. Prowl cocked his head and looked at Jazz.

The porsche noticed the Catbot staring at him and cracked a small smile and reached over to pet his kitty on the head.

-

"This was Prowl's favorite song," said Jazz after a few minutes. Prowl gave Jazz his full attention. He didn't know that Jazz knew he liked this song. He vaguely remembered mentioning it in passing, but he was surprised Jazz actually paid attention.

"Prowl loved classical music," Jazz continued. "He also loved swing, but he doesn't know that I know that."

Prowl flicked his ears back. He just couldn't have many secrets with Jazz around.

-

Jazz wiped the tears from his face, but continued talking. He spent almost half a cycle just talking about all the things he used to do with Prowl. How he liked to bother Prowl while he was working to make sure he got some rest, how he would sometimes sneak into Prowl's office and do his work for him (_So that's who was doing that.)_, how he would sometimes rearrange the patrol schedule so the two of them could be alone, and lots of others things that Prowl was beginning to remember.

Jazz was crying, but smiling as he talked. Prowl was remembering many of the things his friend was reminiscing about, and he felt strangely flattered. He couldn't believe that Jazz always went to so much trouble to spend time with him. Prowl was beginning to think maybe there was some slight chance that Jazz actually liked him back. He didn't want to get his hopes up though, and pushed the thought away.

-

Jazz has stopped talking and was staring off into space, looking forlorn. Prowl desperately wanted to comfort his friend. He was really tempted to find a blank datapad and write Jazz a note telling him he was alive and everything was going to be okay. He knew he couldn't though. It was against the rules, and Jazz would probably get really freaked out.

He settled for rubbing up against Jazz's arm and purring. Jazz looked over at the Catbot and smiled. "You're right, kitty. It's time to recharge."

He scooped up Prowl and carried the Catbot over to his berth. Jazz layed down with Prowl nestled in his arms, and the tactician snuggled up under Jazz's chin.

"Ya know kitty, I'm actually glad Ratchet found ya. It's- been a little less lonely with ya around." Prowl purred in agreement.


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: So has anyone else gotten the Matrix of Leadership Limited Edition Box Set? I got mine about a week and a half ago and I love it! The box is all shiny, the complete series and special features are on 16 disks, there's a color episode and character guide, and decepticon and autobot magnets. I've only gotten a chance to watch the first disk so far, but it's pretty epic. I forgot how cheesy the dialogue it, but I guess that's part of the show's charm =)

* * *

Cycle-One Earth Hour Joor – One Earth Day Orn - About Two Earth Weeks

* * *

The next few joors were pretty uneventful. Prowl was accompanying Jazz pretty much everywhere, except for a few occasions when he decided to torture Mirage. Hound really enjoyed those occasions since Mirage always went to him for comfort.

In the back of his mind, Prowl knew he was running short on time, but to tell the truth he was having a lot of fun as a Catbot. He felt relaxed around the other bots, didn't have any work to do, and if by chance he got into trouble, all he had to do was widen his optics and make them start to shimmer with tears. After that he was instantly forgiven and cooed over.

-

Prowl was trotting down the hall, looking for Jazz. The saboteur had gone out on patrol this morning and Prowl figured he should be back by now. The Catbot was doing calculations in his head, and if he was right he had only six joors left before his time limit was up. How could he get Jazz to talk to him?

Prowl stopped in the hallway and sat down. How to get Jazz to talk? Wait! Prowl remembered that first night when he had found that picture of himself. Jazz had reacted pretty strongly to it. Maybe if Prowl was able to find it and show it to Jazz he'd finally tell Prowl what was bothering him.

-

The tactician was about to turn around to go back to Jazz's room when he heard voices coming from a closed door. He realized that he was right outside Prime's office. Curiosity got the best of him and he pressed his ear to the door to listen in. He recognized Prime and Ironhide's voices.

"It's been almost two orns, Prime. You're going to have to make a decision soon."

"I know, Ironhide, but I just can't believe he's gone. Prowl will be impossible to replace."

Prowl jerked away from the door. _Replace?!_ Of course, the autobots were short a second in command and tactician. It made sense that they would need to replace him. Prowl let his ears and tail droop. To be honest, he had never imagined being replaced, and it kind of hurt. He pressed his ear back to the door to continue listening.

"It's been hard on all of us, Prime. But there's nothing you can do. We _need_ a second in command."

"I know, Ironhide, but I just can't think of anything who could do half a good a job as Prowl did."

There was a moment of silence. "What about Jazz?"

"He's already flat out refused," replied Optimus. "He says he refuses to replace Prowl, and he doesn't believe himself to be able to live up to all the responsibilities. In truth I can't think of anyone else besides him for the job. Even if he doesn't take it, he's going to have to train whoever does; he's the only one beside Prowl who knows how to do all the work."

-

"Regardless of everyone's feelings, you know we can't be without a second in command for much longer. What if the Decepticon's get wind of this?"

"You're right, Ironhide," Optimus replied. "Just-give me a few more joors to make a decision."

"Alright."

-

Prowl pulled himself away from the door. He was a little puzzled as to why Jazz wouldn't accept a promotion. He did deserve it. And as Prime had mentioned he already knew how to do all of the tasks required of the second in command. Although, in a way Prowl was flattered that he wasn't that easy to replace. As he thought about it, he too couldn't think of anyone but Jazz to replace him.

Wait, what was he thinking? _I will get my life back_, he told himself. _And I will make sure that Jazz knows exactly how I feel about him. I regret not telling him before, and I will not make that mistake again._

-

Prowl was interrupted from his thoughts as he was quickly snatched up.

"Hey Sunny, look what I found. A little lost kitty."

The red lambo held Prowl up like a trophy as Sunstreaker strolled over. The yellow twin smiled.

"What's a poor little Catbot doing all alone in a place like this?"

Sideswipe clutched Prowl to his chest. "I guess it's up to us to take care of him, Sunny."

The other twin smiled as they started walking down the hall.

-

"Hey Sides," he replied after a minute. "You know, black and white is such a dull color scheme."

"Why I do believe you're right, Sunstreaker. How can we remedy this?" replied Sideswipe as he smiled deviously.

The yellow twin grabbed Prowl from his brother. "I know just the thing," he laughed as he started running down the hall.

Prowl struggled as much as he could. He had a feeling where this was going and tried desperately to get away.

=^_^==^_^==^_^==^_^==^_^=

Jazz walked into his office a cycle later. He had a long patrol and was actually looking forward to sitting down and getting his desk work done.

"Hey kitty, sorry I'm a little late. Bluestreak and Hound decided to- what happened to you?!?"

Prowl had been dropped off in Jazz's office by the twins not too long ago. He had his ears laid flat back and his tail was puffed out. Jazz stared at his kitty, who was now lilac with tattoos of pink hearts, yellow stars, and rainbows all over his body. Prowl had seen himself in a mirror and was utterly furious with the twins, as well as embarrassed by his feminine appearance.

-

Jazz slowly approached his Catbot. "Kitty, I told ya to stay away from the twins. Oh, come here." He gently picked up the angry Prowl and scratched under his chin. Prowl calmed down a little, although his battle computer was coming up with many ways to seek revenge on the Pit-spawn they called Sunstreaker and Sideswipe.

Jazz walked over to his chair and settled Prowl down on his lap. "Trust me, this isn't the first time they've pulled something like this." He continued to stroke Prowl and after a few minutes spoke again.

"I do have a way we can have a little 'fun' with them, to teach them a lesson."

Prowl mewed in agreement and Jazz smiled. "Alright, but first lets get this paint off of ya. Although, I do like the stars. Maybe I should get some painted on. What do ya think?

Prowl shook his head. He liked Jazz just the way he was. The saboteur smiled and picked Prowl up. The two headed out to fix the Catbot's paint job.

=^_^==^_^==^_^==^_^==^_^=

The newly restored white and black Catbot sat patiently next to Jazz as the two of them carried out their plan of revenge. Jazz had managed to remove all of the paint the twins had put on Prowl and touched up his black points. Prowl hated to admit it, but he felt like showing off a little. He gently swished his tail back and forth as Jazz was messing with some of the paint containers.

"Sunstreaker usually likes to get a new paint job every few joors," explained Jazz. "And I believe today is that day. And since Sideswipe hates to be outdone by his brother, he'll be in here as well. I think those two will learn an important less about why ya should never mess with another bot's paint job."

Prowl didn't know exactly what Jazz has done, but since he had been swapping the labels that said 'Sunstreaker Only' and 'Sideswipe Only' onto different paint bottles, he figured the twins would be getting a taste of their own medicine.

-

"All done," said Jazz after a few minutes. "We should be seein the results in a few cycles. Who know, maybe they'll actually learn a lesson for once."

Prowl hopped into Jazz's arms and curled up. "Let's wait in the rec room. I'm sure they'll be coming through there.

-

The two of them, along with several other bots, didn't have to wait very long. Less than a cycle later two very angry twins came storming in.

"Who the slag did this?!?" demanded a very pissed off day-glo pink Sunstreaker.

"Give us an answer, now!" growled an equally pissed off day-glo lime Sideswipe.

There was moment of silence before the entire room burst into laughter. Prowl even joined in, although it sounded more like he was choking than laughing. Jazz scratched the Catbot behind the ears and whispered, "I bet they learned their lesson this time."

Sunstreaker was screaming by this point. "Someone better tell us who did this. You don't mess with another bot's paint job!!!

-

Several of the other mechs in the room instantly began shouting out instances where the twins had messed up or sabotaged their or their friend's paint jobs, and the lambos were forced to make a hastly retreat as several empty and half full cups of energon went flying in their direction.

Even after the twins had fled, the room was still filled with laughter over their new, brightly colored paint jobs. Jazz scratched Prowl under his chin. "Was that not worth it, kitty?"

Prowl meowed happily. He was getting used to enjoying pranks and jokes, and decided that he'd have to partake in some once he got his body back.

=^_^==^_^==^_^==^_^==^_^=

Prowl was curled up in Jazz's arms, the latter in recharge. The Catbot was enjoying the feeling of being held, but he was also worried. Once the morning came, he would only have 5 joors left to figure this thing out. Part of him was mad at himself for having so much fun and not really concentrating on his task.

He shifted position so he could snuggle his head under Jazz's chin. He was glad he was getting a chance to get to know his friend better. Prowl stretched out his legs and paws. He'd work on his mission in the morning.

* * *

End note: Only 3 chapters left! Hope everyone's enjoying the story, and let's hope Prowl gets his act together soon ;)


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: Once again, thanks for all the comments and favs =D So there's only 2 chapters left after this. I've had a lot of fun writing this, and I hope you've had fun reading this.

* * *

Breem – about 8.3 minutes Cycle – 1 hour Joor – 1 day Orn – about 2 week Vorn – about 83 years

* * *

Prowl was quite annoyed with himself. He'd wasted too much time and now, today was the last chance he had before he would become permanently offlined and leave this world forever. He growled to himself as he lay on Jazz's berth, watching his friend working on some datapads.

True, he had had a lot of fun for the past orn, and gotten to know a lot of his friends better. But at what cost? Unless he did something today it would have all been for nothing.

The white and black Catbot sighed and rolled over on his back. He hung his head over the edge and look at Jazz upside down. _Interesting view. But not helpful._ It had only been a few cycles since sunrise, so Prowl had the rest of the day. At least, he thought so.

-

"What's a matter kitty?" asked Jazz as he looked over at the restless Prowl. Prowl glared at the third in command, then went back to brainstorming. He had a feeling if he could just figure out what Jazz did with that picture he could get his friend to open up to him. Unfortunately, he couldn't exactly rummage around with Jazz in the room.

"Are ya bored? Aw, I know watching me work is boring. I'll play with ya in a bit. "

Prowl honestly didn't feel like waiting around. He'd come back later, when Jazz was gone, to search for that picture.

He jumped off the berth and trotted over to the door. He started scratching at it. Luckily, Jazz took the hint.

-

"Alright, I'll let ya out, but behave. And for Primus sake, stay away from the twins!"

Prowl meowed and ran out into the hall. He was wondering if maybe there was someone in the Ark who knew what Jazz had wanted to tell him. The tactician thought back to when he had first realized he was dead and had witnessed Jazz mourning his body. Hmm. Ratchet had seemed to know something.

Prowl mentally shrugged and headed off to medbay.

=^_^==^_^==^_^==^_^=

Prowl quickly headed out of medbay. He really wished he hadn't walked in on that. And he was pretty sure that mental image would never go away. Who knew that Ratchet was so…kinky?

The Catbot shook his head and thought about who else he could go to. He couldn't think of anyone off the top of his head, but he figured it wouldn't hurt to check around. He tried to think of which bots Jazz was close to. He seemed to be friendly with Bumblebee. Prowl decided to try his luck with the yellow bot.

-

It didn't take long to find Bumlebee, and Prowl wasted no time in rubbing up against the mini-bot's legs.

"Hey there little Catbot. What are you doing here?" Bumblebee asked as he gently picked up Prowl. Prowl purred and rubbed his head against Bumblebee's chin. He was sure the mini-bot would let him stay while he worked, and would probably even talk to him as well.

-

Prowl's hypothesis was correct. Sort of. Bumblebee did let him stay while he was working, but the yellow bot didn't mention Jazz. In fact, all he talked about was some movie he and Spike had seen the other day. Although this "Top Gun" did sound interesting, it wasn't what Prowl was hoping to hear.

The tactician almost jumped for joy when Hound walked into the room and decided to kidnap the Catbot to torture Mirage.

-

"But I haven't gotten to the best part of the movie yet," whined Bumblebee.

"You can tell him later, Bee. I've got a job for this 'sweet' and 'innocent' Catbot." Hound was smiling deviously, and Prowl had a feeling something fun was going to go down.

=^_^==^_^==^_^==^_^=

Hound's plan was fairly simple. Mirage hadn't been "putting out" lately, as Hound had put it. Something about Mirage walking in on him and Trailbreaker in the washracks, and taking the situation totally out of context.

"I was just helping him to wash some hard to reach places, that's all. Is it my fault if my jealous lover misinterpreted a friendly gesture?" Prowl shook his head.

"Right, so I figured, maybe if you hung around Raj a bit, he'd get all creeped out and come running to me. I don't know why he gets to nervous around you, but hey, it works out for me."

-

Hound carried the Catbot over to the room that Mirage was working in. "Okay you little fuzzball, just go over and rub against him, or something. I'll be out here to 'rescue' poor, defenseless Mirage."

Prowl quietly slunk into the room, trying to keep a low profile. Mirage was too focused on the monitors to notice his silent visitor. Prowl swiftly snuck up on the former Tower bot and began meowing and rubbing against Mirage's legs.

The blue and white bot looked down. "What are you doing here? Shouldn't you be with Jazz?"

-

Prowl was confused. Why wasn't Mirage freaking out? The tactician jumped onto Mirage's lap and started headbutting the other's chest. Mirage just smiled and petted Prowl's head. Prowl began to involuntarily purr. As he was rubbing against's Mirage's side, he spied Hound sticking his head in the door, mouthing 'abort abort!'

Prowl jumped off of Mirage and trotted over to Hound, who quickly scooped him up and made a run for it.

-

"What happened, kitty? Raj wasn't scared at all. He even seemed to be enjoying you."

Prowl mewed. He didn't understand it either.

"Well, we'll just have to try harder next time."

-

Nothing Prowl did seemed to phase Mirage. Hound even threw the Catbot at his lover and didn't get so much as a flinch.

"I just don't understand. Raj was practically terrified of you just half an orn ago."

Prowl mewed and shrugged. Personally, he'd rather be cuddled up with Jazz. Hound had been following Mirage around for the past five cycles and Prowl was aware of just how short his time was.

-

Just as Hound and Prowl were about to try Hound's twenty-seventh plan, a pair of hands snaked themselves around the green bot's midsection.

"Hey Hound," purred an amused Mirage. "Where you by chance throwing Jazz's kitty at me all day?"

"Just once. Wait, no! I –I haven't seen you all day. I've been – on patrol."

"Mmmhmm," replied Mirage as he let a hand trail down Hound's side. Hound almost dropped Prowl at the contact.

-

"What exactly were you hoping to accomplish, sending that poor Catbot in to do your dirty work?"

Hound gently dropped Prowl, turned to face his lover, and put his hands around the blue and white bot's waist.

"I just miss you Raj. I don't think it was fair for you to jump to conclusions about me and Trailbreaker, but honestly, nothing happened. And you didn't even try to talk to me about it. I figured maybe if Jazz's Catbot was bothering you, you'd come running to me and everything would be fine. I mean, you seemed to be afraid of him before."

Mirage chuckled and snuggled his head under Hound's chin. "I'm sorry about that. I was just jealous. I guess I should have talked to you about it instead of ignoring you. I really do love you, Hound."

"I love you too, Raj. But I need to know one thing. Why doesn't the Catbot bother you anymore?"

Mirage smiled. "I had no reason to be bothered. I wasn't in any type of private moment, and I wasn't invisible. You know those are the only two times I can't stand to have anyone watching me."

"Slag, I should have known," replied Hound, gently kissing his lover.

-

Prowl was touched by the little scene, but he figured it was time to go. Hound and Mirage reminded him of what he desperately wanted to have with Jazz, and he needed to find his friend right now in order to get his body back.

=^_^==^_^==^_^==^_^=

It was almost dark by the time the tactician managed to track down Jazz. The third in command was just finishing up his shift when Prowl came loping down the hall. Jazz smiled and caught Prowl as the Catbot flew into his arms.

"Hey there kitty. Where were ya all day?"

Prowl just snuggled close to Jazz. The porsche scratched his Catbot under his chin.

"Come on kitty. It's getting late, 'an I bet you're tired."

-

Back in Jazz's room, the saboteur was lying on his berth, reading some recreational datapads. Prowl was busy digging through the pile of datapads, trying to find the one that had that picture of him. He had been digging for almost 5 breems and had come up with nothing.

After going through all of the work and recreational pads, Prowl turned his attention to Jazz's music collection. He began to paw out the disk cases. After he was about halfway through, Jazz noticed what the Catbot was doing.

"Kitty, what the slag are ya doing? You're messin' up all my stuff."

-

Jazz got up and walked over to his shelves. Prowl quickened his pace and found what he was looking for right before Jazz grabbed him by the scruff of the neck.

"I don't know what's wrong with ya kitty, but ya can't go fraggin up my stuff."

He crossed the room and tossed Prowl onto the berth before walking back over to his shelf to straighten up his things. Just as he was picking up his disk cases, his hand brush against the picture datapad. Silently, he picked it up and walked back over to the berth.

-

Prowl slowly walked over to Jazz and seated himself in his friend's lap. Jazz sighed and scratched Prowl behind the ears, still looking at the picture. Prowl meowed and looked up at his friend.

"I really miss him, kitty," Jazz said as he continued to pet the Catbot. "I mean, he was my best friend. I think I spent more time with him than I did alone. I just- feel so lost without him."

Prowl nuzzled Jazz, trying to encouraging him to continue. The saboteur stroked Prowl as he continued to speak. "I remember Prowl was so uptight and anal the first time I met him," Jazz chuckled. Prowl growled. He wasn't uptight. He was just – particular about how things where done.

-

"But I'm really glad we became friends. At first it was so hard to get him to do anything recreational, but after a few vorns I finally got him to loosen up."

_Ahh yes,_ mused Prowl, _the spiked energon incident._

Jazz was silent for a moment, still petting Prowl. The Catbot mewed and pawed at Jazz's arm.

-

"It's just – I never got to tell him how much he meant to me."

Prowl's ears pricked straight up. Was this it? He looked right at Jazz, giving the other bot his full attention.

"Prowl meant so much to me. He was my best friend, and I loved him more than I've ever loved anyone else. I've- never wanted anyone else but him to be my mate."

Huh? This certainly wasn't what Prowl was expecting. Jazz was – confessing his love? Prowl just stared at his friend in disbelief.

-

"I know it must seem silly; to love someone like that when they have no idea how you feel. But Prowl's special. I've never met anyone like him, and I just enjoyed being around him. Ya know kitty, there were a few times where I almost asked him to be my bondmate. I knew it wouldn't go over well, since he's never shown the slightest bit of interest in me."

Prowl gave a squeak of surprise, but luckily Jazz didn't notice. _What the slag? Bondmates?! _Bonding was the ultimate commitment, something that was not taken lightly. It was one of those forever things.

_How could Jazz even _think_ about asking me to be his bondmate if we weren't even together?_ Prowl really did love Jazz, but he didn't understand how you could know someone was _the one_ without at least dating them for a vorn or two. Prowl always thought that on the chance they did get together, they'd take their time, and once they got to know each other better, then _maybe_ they'd talk about the subject. The tactician could count on one hand the number of bonded couples he knew.

-

Prowl was vaguely aware that Jazz had changed the subject, but he really wasn't paying attention. His mind was still trying to grasp what Jazz had just confessed. He just couldn't believe that Jazz wanted him to be his bondmate. _Him_! Prowl thought Jazz could do so much better, especially considering how the saboteur was outgoing and friendly, while Prowl was quiet and reclusive.

The Catbot was interrupting from his musings when Jazz gently lifted him off his lap and walked over to the table to put his dadpads back on it.

_Wait, is this what Jazz wanted to tell me? Then – shouldn't I be getting my real body back? Why am I still a Catbot?_

-

Prowl was beginning to get a little nervous. Why wasn't anything happening? He was still a Catbot.

He tried calling out to his guardian, Mu, but all that came out was meowing sounds.

"I know kitty, you're tired. Time for recharge." Jazz pulled Prowl to his chest and laid down with the Catbot. Prowl struggled a little, uncertain of what was going on. Did he do something wrong? Did he overshoot his time limit?

"Calm down kitty, you're fine." Jazz began to scratch Prowl's chin and the white and black second in command immediately calmed down. Jazz shut off the lights and a few minutes later Prowl heard the sound of his intakes evening out.

-

Prowl was suffering from two internal struggles. He was trying to grasp the idea of Jazz wanting to be bondmates, but he was feeling a stronger pang of worry. Why was he still a Catbot? What if this wasn't what Jazz really wanted to tell him?

Prowl stayed awake for another two cycles, waiting for something to happen. He was getting more and more nervous. He didn't feel any different, and there was nothing but darkness and silence surrounding him.

After another three cycles it was officially the next morning and Prowl's time was up. The Catbot sighed sadly, and looked at his friend sleeping peacefully. Well, at least he got to spend one last night in Jazz's arms. Prowl offlined his optics and let the darkness over take him.

* * *

Oooo, I am so evil for leaving you with such a cliff hanger :P


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: I'm sorry. I meant to get this up a lot sooner, but real life has attacked me. Nothing bad, just busy with my new job and my family.

1 more chapter after this. I know you're all sad, but I do have a few more Transformer stories planned, so don't worry ;)

* * *

Prowl slowly onlined his optics. He laid there, quietly, trying to figure out exactly where he was. He wasn't floating, so did that mean he wasn't dead? Slowly, he pushed himself up into a sitting position.

He looked down at his body. Hands, arms, doorwings, no tail. He was back in his original body!

Prowl couldn't believe it. So he had completed his mission after all. Then why –

"What fun would it be if I let you believe everything was alright?"

-

Prowl looked around, but there was no one there. He did recognize the voice, however.

"So, that was what Jazz wanted to tell me, wasn't it?"

The voice chuckled. "You barley made the time limit, but congratulations, you did make it. First one to do it in- well, I do believe you're the first one."

"Then everything's back to normal?"

"I suppose you could say that. Do remember, though, that the next time you die, it'll be permanent. Also, I left you a little 'present'. I hope you put it to good use."

-

The voice faded out, leaving Prowl all alone. He looked around, but he didn't see anything that resembled a present. Ohh well, he was just happy to be alive.

The tactician slowly slid himself off from the table he was on and stretched his limbs. It felt good to be back, and his body had even been repaired. Now, where exactly was he?

He took a look around and seemed to be in some sort of storage closet. There were boxes of spare parts, datapads, medical equipment, and…cans of silly string? Prowl was glad that they hadn't gotten rid of his body. He supposed maybe they couldn't entirely accept the fact that he was gone. The conversation between Prime and Ironhide pointed to that possibility.

-

Prowl suddenly wondered how exactly he was going to explain his sudden resurrection to everyone. He didn't think he was allowed to mention the whole second chance thing. So how to explain this? After several minutes of internal debate, he decided just to wing it. Life was short, so there was no reason he couldn't have some fun.

-

Prowl poked his head out from behind the door. The storage closet led out into medbay, which was deserted. Prowl quietly slipped out of the closet and closed the door behind him. He supposed it wouldn't go over well if he just walked down the hall. It would probably cause mass panic. No, he had to do this gradually.

The tactician seated himself on one of the medbay berths and waited for someone to come in. He hoped it was Ratchet; the medic was levelheaded and would hopefully not ask too many questions.

-

Prowl didn't have to wait long before Ratchet came back into medbay. Prowl smiled at his friend "Hey Rachet."

"Ohh hey, Prowl. What are you doing he-the slag?" Ratchet started at Prowl, the disbelief plain on his face.

Part of Prowl was amused by the medic's discomfort. He hopped off the berth and gave Ratchet a hug. "I've missed you Ratchet. How have you been?"

"Uhhhhh…Prowl? Is that- really you?"

"Of course it's me, Ratch. What's wrong? You look…unnerved."

-

The medic was at a loss for words. He'd never had a dead bot come back to life like this. Sure, there were a few times where bots who had been dead for only a few breems would miraculously come back, but Prowl had been dead for 2 orns. By all accounts, it didn't sense.

"Prowl?"

"Yes, Ratchet?"

"How are you-alive?"

The second in command smiled. "Let's just say, the universe decided I deserved a second chance."

-

Ratchet wasn't entirely sure what to think about the situation. "Would you mind if I ran some tests? Just to make sure everything's alright."

"Well of course, Ratchet. I'm at your disposal."

Prowl sat patiently while Ratchet spent several cycles running every diagnostic test he could think of. Finally, the medic gave up his search and commed their leader.

"Prime, you'd better get down to medbay. You're not going to believe this."

=^_^==^_^==^_^==^_^=

"You're right, I don't believe this," said Optimus Prime, as he stared at Prowl.

"I've run every diagnostic I could think of, and they all gave the same results. This_ is_ Prowl, and there is absolutely nothing wrong with him. It's like he never died."

"Prowl, can you explain this?"

"I've told you both already," smiled the black and white bot, "I just came back. I got a second chance."

-

"But _how?_" asked Ratchet. "It's just not possible. This- never happens."

"Well, I guess I'm just lucky. May I go now?"

"I suppose. But how are you going to explain this to everyone?" asked the medic.

"I'll just take it as it comes," smiled Prowl.

-

The three mechs hear a voice from outside the medbay doors and a few seconds later, Jazz popped his head in.

"Hey, has anyone seen my kitty? I can't find him any-"

Jazz stared at Prowl. Slowly, the saboteur walked into the medbay, and stopped in front of Prowl. Prowl stared back, and the two didn't even notice Prime and Ratchet quietly slipping out.

-

"Prowl?" asked Jazz quietly. "Is that really you?"

"Yes Jazz, it's really me. They let me come back."

Jazz was silent for a few seconds before throwing himself at Prowl and pulling the tactician into a hug. Prowl put his arms around his friend, holding him close as Jazz didn't hold back his tears.

-

It felt so nice to be with Jazz again, in his real body. Prowl stroked the back of Jazz's head, content just to have his friend nestled in his arms. After several breems, Jazz's sobs subsided and he was able to finally look at Prowl.

"But I don't understand. You died. For two orns. Bots don't just came back. It doesn't-"

"Jazz, please listen to me. It's a long story, and I can't tell you most of it. But while I was- gone, I was able to see some of what went on here. I never realized that I would be missed this much. But Jazz, that's not the only reason I was able to come back. The main reason is you."

-

"Me? I don't get what I have to do-"

Jazz was cut off mid sentence when Prowl leaned forward and kissed him hard. Jazz was stunned for a few seconds, but eagerly kissed back once he realized Prowl was serious. Jazz clutched onto Prowl tightly, as if he were afraid his friend would disappear at any minute. Prowl ran his hands all along Jazz's back, enjoying the arching movements the saboteur made.

After several minutes, the two bots pulled away from each other. Jazz was a little unsure of what had just happened, but Prowl was smiling.

"I love you, Jazz, and that was the one thing I regretted; not telling you how much you meant to me. I didn't want to leave without tell you, and I just wish I had told you sooner. You've always been there for me and taken care of me, and I've never had the courage to tell you how much that's meant to me. I love you so much Jazz, and I never want to be apart from you again."

-

Jazz pulled Prowl back into a hug and wiped the tears from Prowl's face.

"Ohh Prowl, I love ya too. I've wanted to tell ya for so long, but I didn't think ya were interested in me. I know I should have said something, but I was scared that you wouldn't want to be friends anymore, and then ya died and I felt so guilty about not telling ya how much I love ya."

"We're both idiots," chuckled Prowl as he buried his face into Jazz's neck. They stayed like that for a while, just enjoying each other's presence.

-

All too soon, Prime and Ratchet came back into medbay. The two black and white bots reluctantly released each other.

"Well Prowl," said Optimus, "it's good to have you back. Now I know you're probably eager to get back to work, but I want you to take off for a few joors. Just to make sure everything _is_ alright with you."

"Of course, Optimus. I'm actually feeling a little tired right now. Is it okay if I go to my quarters? I'll break the news of my return to everyone later."

"By all means, go ahead."

-

Jazz didn't waste anytime taking Prowl's arm.

"Come on, I'll help ya back to your quarters, Prowlie."

"Jazz, for the last time, my name is _Prowl_."

"Whatever ya say, Prowlie."

=^_^==^_^==^_^==^_^=

Prowl and Jazz spent the next three cycles just lying in each other's arms. Prowl was glad to be back in his own quarters, and was lightly dozing while Jazz was trailing his fingers along Prowl's doorwings.

Prowl sighed contently. For the first time in his life, he felt complete and happy.

-

"Hey Prowl, ya said that when ya were-gone, ya could see some stuff that went on here. What kinda stuff did ya see?"

Prowl chuckled. "Ohh, nothing much. The twins acting stupid, Mirage and Hound sneaking around to be alone, stuff like that."

"Did ya happen to see me at all?"

"As a matter of fact, I saw you with the cutest little kitty," smirked Prowl, glad that his face was currently snuggled into Jazz's neck.

"Yeah, he was kinda keeping me company. I don't know where he got to though."

"I'm sure he'll turn up. Would you mind if we went to the mess hall? I'm actually really low on energy."

"Sure. Ya can make your grand debut to everyone. I can't wait to see the looks on their faces.

-

Every bot who was currently in the mess hall was crowded around Prowl, most not totally believing that he was alive. Those that did believe were asking him all kinds of questions, most of which Prowl politely informed them he could not answer.

"At least tell us what it felt like to die," whined Sideswipe.

Prowl smirked and couldn't resist seeking a little revenge on the twins.

"Ohh, don't worry, Sideswipe. You'll find out soon enough." The look on the red mech's face was worth it.

-

Prowl spent the next two cycles letting various bots poke him to make sure that he was, in fact, real and alive. News had gotten around the base, so almost every Autobot was crammed into the room, trying to get a look at, or talk to, Prowl.

It got to a point where Optimus had to come in and shoo everyone out.

"You all can talk to Prowl when he goes back on duty. Besides, don't most of you have some sort of work to be doing?"

-

Prowl was glad when the room started clearing out. He didn't mind all the questions, but the poking was starting to get on his nerves.

The only bots left in the room were himself, Jazz, Prime, Ironhide, and Ratchet, who kept running his hand up Ironhide's thigh when he thought no one was looking.

The four of them filled Prowl in on what he had missed while he was gone, mostly battle related. Prowl was listening closely, but became confused when the talking stopped. Everyone was staring at him.

-

"What the slag are you doing, Prowl?" asked Ratchet

It was at that moment Prowl realized he had been licking his hand, then rubbing his face. His four friends looked at him, waiting for his answer.

"Err, I suppose it's just a habit," the tactician eventually said.

"What do you mean 'a habit'?" asked Ironhide. "Bots don't do things like that."

The silence in the room stretched on for a breem before Prowl finally stood up and declared he was tired and needed to take a nap.

-

The four bots stared after him as he exited the room.

"You don't suppose…" started Ironhide.

"It's just not possible," replied Optimus.

"But that Catbot did come around not too long after Prowl died. And it disappeared when he came back," supplied Ratchet.

"And it knew how my music disks were arranged," said Jazz. "And it cleaned my room", he muttered.

"There's no way…it has to be a coincidence," said Ironhide.

-

In the end, they decided to chalk it up to coincidence. After all, what reason would Prowl have to die and come back as a Catbot for an orn?

Prowl laughed to himself as he leaned against the wall, listening to his friend's guesses. Maybe someday he'd tell them, but for now it was fun to have his own little secret.

=^_^==^_^==^_^==^_^=

The Autobot second and third in command where enjoying their day off, just basking in the presence of each other. The two were lazing around in Jazz's room, as Jazz had convinced Optimus to give him the day off as well.

Prowl and Jazz were watching some movie that Jazz had put on. Prowl wasn't really paying attention; he was too busy remembering how nice it was last night just to be cuddled in Jazz's arms.

"I love ya Prowl," said Jazz as he pulled the tactician into his lap.

"I know, Jazz. You've only told me 37 times since yesterday."

"Is that all? I'll have to tell you more often."

Prowl laughed and snuggled into Jazz's arms. He knew they were both being really cheesy, but it was nice to know that he was loved back, and have been given a second chance.

* * *

I apologize for the cliffhanger in the last chapter :P I hope you enjoyed this chapter as well, since there's only 1 left!


	9. Chapter 9

A/N: I'm so sad; it's the last chapter!! I want to thank everyone who's read/faved/commented. It really means a lot to me *group hug*.

As I've mentioned before, I do have a few more stories planned, so keep an eye out for those. I hope everyone's enjoyed reading the story as much as I've enjoyed writing it.

* * *

Prowl had been back to 'normal' for almost an orn. It was somewhat of a pain because Ratchet insisted on checking him over every single day. "Just to be sure". But Prowl was glad to be back, and everyone on the Ark was glad as well. The tactician didn't realize he had so many friends.

Things had been going really well with Jazz. Well, except for the fact that they hadn't really done anything physical except make out. It seemed to Prowl that Jazz wasn't entirely convinced that he was still alive. Jazz was cuddly and all, but seemed hesitant about going beyond that. It was like he expected Prowl to disappear at any moment.

-

Well, Prowl was determined to remedy this situation, hopefully by tonight. He'd jump Jazz in the hallway if he had to.

Unfortunately, Jazz was on duty and Prowl had somehow ended up having energon with Ratchet and Ironhide.

"Seriously Prowl, you don't want to know how Ironhide and I got together?"

"I told you both before, I don't care. I figured it was bound to happen eventually, what with the looks of desire you two were constantly shooting each other for Primus knows how long. I'm just surprised it didn't happen sooner."

So it wasn't exactly the truth, but exaggerating was a lot more fun with these two.

-

"You're not the least bit-"

"Look, I'm sure one of you just got fed up with the whole thing and jumped the other. I'm sure it happened in medbay and involved some sort of medical devices or tools."

"That's not how it-"

"My version's better," insisted Prowl. Part of him thought this was a little cruel, but he enjoyed seeing the uncomfortable looks on his friends' faces.

-

"Prowl…"

"You're right, I probably should get going. After all, I do have to go seduce your third in command." Prowl winked at his two friends as he stood up from the table.

"We really didn't need to know that Prowl," muttered Ironhide. Ratchet was chuckling. Personally, he was glad to see Prowl loosen up a little.

-

After leaving the mess hall, Prowl set about thinking up the perfect plan to seduce Jazz. He supposed a direct approach would work perfectly fine, but where was the fun in that? What to do?

As Prowl was walking, he felt 'something' go by him.

"Hey Mirage."

A few seconds later the white and blue bot appeared, looking slightly scared.

"How'd you know it was me, Prowl? No one's ever been able to find me when I'm invisible."

"Ohh, I just have a sixth sense about these things," smiled Prowl. "It's like how Catbots see things that no one else can see."

"Why did you use Catbots as an example?" asked Mirage quickly, who looked very unnerved by this point.

"No reason, it's just the first thing that popped into my head. I have to get going now, but you have a great day. Try not to molest Hound too much."

The look on Mirage's face was priceless and Prowl laughed to himself as he continued down the hall.

-

Prowl stopped in the mess hall to get himself some energon, and to his delight he saw the twins where there. They had been hounding him for the past orn about information on what it was like to die, where he had gone to for that month, and various other questions. Prowl had delighted in telling them the opposite of what really happened. The looks on their faces had been priceless when Prowl informed them that in order to avoid meeting Unicron, one had to give sexual favors to his minions. For 5 straight cycles.

The second in command grabbed a cube on energon before sitting down across from the twins.

-

"Hey Prowl," said Sideswipe, "we heard that you could see all of us while you were dead. Did you see anything scandalous?"

"Not at all," replied Prowl as his sipped his energon. "Just the usual day to day things. It was pretty boring actually."

"Aww, we were hoping you saw something that we could take advantage of," whined Sunstreaker. "We haven't had any good gossip in months."

"Sorry to disappoint you boys. I actually have to get going. Ohh, and Sideswipe," smirked Prowl as he was walking out the door, "I never pegged you for a cuddler. It's kind of cute, actually."

Sumstreaker had to restrain his twin from launching himself at Prowl.

=^_^==^_^==^_^==^_^==^_^=

Prowl laid down on Jazz's berth and stretched out. He was tired of looking for his friend, and he knew the saboteur would be back sooner or later. Prowl had to stop himself, once again, from licking his hand. So far he'd been able to catch himself before actually doing it, but occasionally he'd slip. Luckily, either no one had noticed, or no one had said anything.

The second in command didn't have to wait long before Jazz came back. He only hoped he'd actually have the courage to go through with his little plan.

-

"Hey Prowlie," said Jazz as he came over and laid down next to Prowl.

"Jazz, how many times do I have to tell you? My name is Prowl, not Prowlie."

The other mech just smiled and snuggled into Prowl. The tactician decided that it was time to begin his devious plan. He lowered his head and gently began to lick one of the horns on Jazz's head.

"What are ya doin, Prowl?" muttered Jazz, his face still buried in Prowl's chest.

"Just playing. Don't mind me." Jazz didn't reply, and Prowl continued to lick up and down the horn. Prowl felt more confident and took the horn all the way into his mouth and started sucking on it. This earned him a loud moan from Jazz. Encouraged, Prowl began to slowly trail his fingers up and down Jazz's back.

Jazz seemed to like the attention and reached behind Prowl to stroke the tactician's doorwings. Prowl had to force himself not to purr. That was another thing he kept almost doing any time Jazz petted him.

Prowl released the horn he was sucking on and pulled Jazz's face to his for a slow kiss. Jazz eagerly participated and pulled Prowl on top of him so he could reach both doorwings.

-

This was further than they'd ever gone before, so Prowl took it as a good sign. He released Jazz's mouth and moved down to nibble on some neck wires. Jazz moaned again and tilted his head back to give Prowl better access. The second in command was still a little nervous, but he was enjoying this.

He slipped a hand under Jazz's armor and caressed the sensitive wires, causing Jazz to shudder. "Yer feelin adventurous tonight, Prowlie."

Prowl didn't even bother to correct the nickname. "You don't seem to mind, love," he replied, giving the wires a squeeze. Prowl chuckled to himself when Jazz let out a mewing sound. Ohh, this was fun.

-

Prowl continued to poke and prod Jazz, figuring out which places his lover liked to be touched. Jazz responded enthusiastically to Prowl's touches and kisses by arching his back and squeezing Prowl's doorwings. The tactician was really becoming aroused and he hoped Jazz would want to finally interface with him tonight.

Jazz pulled Prowl down towards him, and began to nibble at Prowl's neck. By this point, Prowl couldn't tell who was seducing whom. Personally, he didn't care. Jazz's hands roaming all over his body felt so amazing. Both mechs were breathing hard by this point.

Prowl felt Jazz's hand snake down between his legs. It suddenly occurred to him that he had no idea which of them was going to top; they had never talked about it. He wasn't sure which role he'd be better suited for, or which one Jazz wanted. Luckily, Jazz seemed to sense his lover's hesitation and made the decision for him.

-

Prowl slowly pushed himself into Jazz; Primus, it felt wonderful. Jazz spread his legs apart to give Prowl more room, pulling the tactician close. Prowl's nervousness faded away as he slid all the way in. This just felt so amazing, so right.

"You okay?" he whispered to Jazz.

"Yeah. Feels so good," the saboteur gasped. Prowl waited another minute before he began to move in and out of Jazz. Jazz moaned and grabbed Prowl's hips, urging him to go faster.

-

Prowl felt so many emotions flood through him at once, but happiness and completeness took precedence over the rest. Even though he couldn't see Jazz's optics, he could tell that his lover was in pure bliss. Even though he didn't want this to ever end, Prowl knew that it was going to end soon.

He picked up the pace, encourage by Jazz's moans. Prowl threw his head back and drew in a sharp breath as he reached overload, with Jazz not far behind. The tactician collapsed on top of his lover, panting heavily. Jazz was also trying to catch his breath, though he seemed to be better off than his lover.

-

He gently pulled Prowl out of himself and wrapped his arms around the second in command. Prowl was already starting to fall into recharge. Jazz chuckled and gently stroked Prowl's head.

"Go to sleep, Prowlie."

"Mm all messy," muttered Prowl.

"Don't worry, I'll take care of it," replied Jazz.

Prowl muttered a 'thanks' before drifting off into recharge.

=^_^==^_^==^_^==^_^=

Prowl awoke some time later. Jazz was gone, but there was a datapad and a cup of energon sitting on the table. Prowl ambled over to the table and picked up the datapad. Jazz had scribbled down a note stating that he totally forgot he had morning shift, but would make it up to Prowl later.

The tactician laughed to himself. It was just like Jazz to forget his shift. Prowl drank the energon and laid back down on the berth. That had to have been the best night of his life. He smiled as he reminisced. Being on top hadn't be so bad, but Prowl hoped that Jazz would want to swap off next time; he wanted to feel Jazz inside him.

-

Prowl found his thoughts drifting back to when he had been a Catbot. Truth be told, he kind of missed it. He liked being able to flick his ears and tail. The paws weren't so bad either. He liked being able to sneak around and fitting into small places. In fact, he almost imagine what it was like to be a Catbot again.

-

Prowl rolled onto his belly and flicked his tail. Wait. That wasn't right. He looked behind him. He did, indeed, have a tail. Panicked, he jumped down from the berth and dashed over to the mirror Jazz had in a corner. He was a Catbot again. But how could this have happened?

Prowl tried to figure out how this could have happened. All he was doing was thinking about what it was like to be a Catbot. Then he changed. Unless…He remembered that day he had come back to life. His guardian, Mu, had said something about leaving him a present. Was it possible?

-

Prowl concentrated on being himself, imagined his black and white body, his doorwings, and himself as a whole. He watched himself in the mirror slowly morph back into a mech. It wasn't like transforming at all. The tactician recalled human stories of people turning into dogs and wolves; he supposed this is what it was like.

The process was a bit unsettling for Prowl. After a moment, he tried concentrating on being a Catbot again, and the changes came. Deciding to experiment, Prowl stopped thinking, and the changes stopped as well. He was now a bot with a squished in face, 1 cat ear, and two small front legs. Prowl quickly changed himself back.

So he could control his Catbot transformations, could he? Prowl concentrated on ear and a tail, and a few seconds later, he had them. He thought he looked cute. Hmm, this could be fun to do with Jazz. Of course he'd have to explain the whole Catbot thing, and he wasn't sure Jazz was ready to hear it.

-

This could also be fun to torture the twins with. And Mirage too. Prowl smiled deviously. He decided to keep this little secret to himself for now. After all what fun would it be if everyone in the Ark knew he was really the mischievous little Catbot.

Prowl laughed to himself and headed out of Jazz's room. Last night went well, and now he was working on another plan for tonight. Life was good, especially when you got a second chance at it.

* * *

THE END!!!!

I hope you've all enjoyed this story. If you have any questions at all, please feel free to PM me =)


End file.
